


Divided

by HappilyInhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, bottoming from the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyInhuman/pseuds/HappilyInhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just trying to be a good brother and smother his stronger feelings for his brother. Sam has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided

It's incredibly funny how driving past a simple home on a car ride can tell one so much about the house's occupants. In a split second I am given a golden opportunity to observe things that most people think trivial, details which give me a glance into the life of the everyday person. Ever since I was young it was my own little secret that I loved looking out the windows of the impala most when we drove down the residential streets. Sometimes I would see other kids playing games with their friends, or waiting at bus stops, or getting into the car with their entirely normal parents.

In a way I knew that I might never be able to have a normal life, and I would probably never be free of the family business. There were times I got so angry with my damn brother for being so damn okay with the way our young lives were turning out. I was barely twelve, and I was beginning to realise how screwed up our family business really was. Strange as it was, Dean seemed not to have caught on yet, even at sixteen.

As much as it hurt to admit it, I knew I was a child. Children belong in a stable home, a bed of their own, a school to attend each day...children need constants. Right then I only had three constants: Dad, the impala, and Dean. The bed beneath me changed every two to three days, the school changed every week or so. The food depended upon what was available at the time and what Dean wasn't too lazy to make. Meanwhile, there were always different kids, different libraries, different channels on the fucking television, different landmarks, and a different school bus.

It probably wouldn't have been so hard to deal with if Dean at least tried to sympathise with me. He didn't though, because Dean was always doing what Dad said.

****  
  


The first time Dean caught me sneaking out of the motel room in the middle of the night I was fourteen. I hadn't known how to react to being caught. When Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me back toward the motel doorway I couldn't do anything but huff angrily and tell Dean how much I hated him. Of course I didn't hate him-but he didn't need to know that.

"Dean?" In said the next afternoon as we sat alone in the motel room. When I said it my voice cracked. I hadn't fully hit puberty yet.

Dean didn't look at me. "...Sammy."

"I don't hate you." Finally he turned around and sat down on the small couch beside me.

"I know, Sammy." He paused, not completely sure where to go from there. He settled on asking, "What is it you even wanted to go out for?" I swallowed and refused to answer.

He sighed.

"Hey it couldn't be too bad, Sammy. You're getting older, and you'll be interested in alcohol and girls and stuff." I looked up at him in disgust.

"I wasn't going out for alcohol or girls!" I stood up and started to walk around the small room angrily, "I was going out to get away from _this_." I said, gesturing all around the room. He was watching me with wide eyes as I continued, "I wish you could understand how I feel Dean, and you should...but somehow you don't. You  understand that I want to live in a house! I want a permanent address or at least area code for Christ's sake!"

"Sam," Dean started, dropping the nickname for the sake of seriousness, "I do understand how you feel. I feel it sometimes too...but you need to understand that this is the life we have to live and there's not anything we can do about it."

I scoffed, "Dean, Dad has chosen this life for us. He isn't going to be able to order me around for ever-Hell, you're already old enough to leave and you don't, which I don't understand. Long story short Dean, when I turn eighteen I am going to make my own decisions and lead my own life. I can't wait to get away from all this _shit_."

"You're fourteen Sam! You don't know how you're going to feel in four years! Your feelings are _bound_ to change."

"Don't you _dare_ ," My eyebrows furrowed, "try to tell me that this is a phase." Dean almost could have shivered, the room cold with the seriousness dripping from my tongue. "I am a human fucking being Dean. I can think critically and make my own decisions-and I don't know what on Earth you think you're protecting me from...but I'm _not_ buying it, Dean."

"Okay then Sam, have your ideas. I don't feel like arguing with you. Just leave me alone." I frowned, almost feeling bad about what Dean had said.

I flopped down on one of the beds, closing my eyes and trying to pretend I was miles away in a bed of my own in a bedroom on a second story floor of a suburban home with a kitchen and two and a half baths like all of the normal, permanently placed middle class families on most of the television shows I had a tendency to watch when I didn't have homework.

****  


Two years and a seven inch growth spurt later and I had become a lot better at sneaking out of our motel room without waking Dean or drawing any unwanted attention to myself.

I went out one night in mid May to meet up with some kids of my class. We were drinking, eating easy snacks and watching bad movies until seven in the morning, leaving me almost no time to get back to the motel and back into bed before Dean usually woke up.

I snuck in around seven fifteen and tiptoed into the bathroom and flushed the toilet so it would seem as if I had only gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom. When I exited the bathroom I could barely see anything, it was extremely dark because the blinds were closed and the curtains tied tightly over them.

I exited slowly and headed over the rough, cheap carpeting toward where I vaguely knew the two queen size beds to be before trying to slowly lower myself onto one of them. I sat silently on the edge of the mattress for a moment, listening and wondering why Dean's breathing sounded so loud before suddenly my face was bombarded by the light from Dean's bedside lamp as he reached out from under his covered and switched it on.

"Sam?" He said in surprise. It was then that I realized I wasn't sitting on my own bed.

I was sitting beside Dean.

"Hmm?" I asked, as though I wasn't there by accident, but rather by careful planning. He sat up and leant toward me, no doubt smelling the lingering scent of beer on my breathe.

He paused, "You're drunk." He said, a statement. "That doesn't happen often." He says, no doubt thinking of all the times I'd sat in the bar with him doing homework or reading while he did all the actual drinking.

"So?" I asked dumbly, leaning toward him too and putting a hand on his shoulder. I had never intended to get so close but it was too late now anyway.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and tried to pull his shoulder from my grasp, "So where on Earth did you go while I was sleeping!" Dean said angrily.

"Calm down." I said, pausing and putting a hand beneath Dean's chin. I had already reached his height. I was already taller than him infact, I was sixteen now and puberty wasn't as new as it had been the first time Dean had found me sneaking out. I smirked, "It doesn't really matter." I told him.

I could tell Dean was tired, and he soon tried to lay back down, "We can talk about this when the sun is fully up." He tried to lower himself back to his pillow but my arm was still on his shoulder and my other hand beneath his chin and I wouldn't let him go.

"'I don't want to talk about it later." I made clear.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I paused and grinned before leaning forward and kissing him. He didn't respond out of shock for a few moments, and when he finally did it was negative, pushing against my chest until I let him go. I didn't know why he didn't want to kiss me-I'd heard him saying my name in the bathroom before while taking care of himself many times.

I paused, "Isn't this okay?"

Dean looked up at me sadly, "I want it, but what would Dad think?" I almost growled I was so angry, I jumped off of the bed and punched a large gaping hole into the wall before turning back to Dean.

"I wish that for just one second you could stop caring so much about what Dad thinks!" I couldn't help saying it, and it wasn't until I saw Dean looking up at me with his eyes large that I felt bad about yelling.

"Sam." Dean said gathering himself together and standing up in front on me, "I can't stop caring what Dad thinks." He was speaking incredibly softly, "It's all I've ever known." He paused. "I love you Sam...In the huggin' and kissin' sort of way...but I'm too afraid." He laughed then, "I can fight Vampires and ghosts, or anything else thrown my way on a hunt but kissing you? I'm too much of a coward."

"Stop." I said, "Please don't say that..." I could feel the alcohol being processed through my body,  my intoxication slowly becoming hangover and it was all too fast-I was exhausted.

Dean could probably see it in my eyes.

"Dean...you don't understand how fucked up I really am." I said, knowing that it was true, "My life is fucked Dean, I have no home, no permanent school, and on top of all that I'm in love with my older brother."

"Please go to sleep Sammy..." He told me, "When you wake up I'll make you coffee and then we can talk more."

I paused, contemplating my options. "If I go to sleep, can you go to sleep with me?" Dean smirked and without a reply lowered himself down to his pillow before making room beside himself so that I could lay down beside him. Once we were both situated he turned out the light.

****  


I woke to an empty bed and the wafting smell of coffee throughout the motel room. Dean was clearly making sure he did exactly what he had told me he was going to do. I rolled over to meet the sight of the digital clock brightly proclaiming that it was 3:00 in the afternoon. Dean had kept the shades and curtains closed for me while I slept, a kind gesture which kept the room dark and cool-very comfortable for sleeping.

Having heard me roll over in bed, it was then that Dean came back to me, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand which he promptly sat down beside the clock. "Rise and shine, Sammy."

I couldn't help but immediately grab at the coffee and start chugging it, my head was slightly pounding and I could barely think straight. If coffee could alleviate my pain even the littlest bit then I would definitely take all that I could get of it. As I drank he turned around and opened one of the curtains so that he could look out the window, a gesture which I took to my own advantage once I had finished my coffee. I snuck up behind him, took hold of his hips, and kissed his neck from behind, causing him to jump.

"Geez Sammy," He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Kiss me once and it's like you have no shame anymore."

I paused as I sat my head on his shoulder, still holding him from behind. I wasn't sure yet how I felt about his previous sentence. " _Should_ I be ashamed, Dean?" I asked, and I could feel his muscles tense at being asked the question, as if he were nervous.

"I'm not sure." He answered simply.

I paused, "Are you worried about Dad?" I asked.

"That's _partially_ it." He replied.

"So what else is it then?"

"I don't know Sam."

I pulled away, releasing his hips and going to get some more coffee. I wondered if he was ashamed of me, and I wasn't sure whether he was or if he simply thought that he himself was something to be ashamed of. I paused in the doorway without heading back toward Dean, leaning against the wall and taking a sip of my coffee. Dean looked up as I said, "I love you,  you know."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, not knowing how he wanted to respond. "What should we do Sammy?" He sounded incredibly sincere in his questioning.

I smirked, "Whatever you want."

He grinned,  "That isn't what I meant, but I suppose I'll take it." He said. Then he paused before saying, bluntly,  "I want you to take off your shirt." Though I could tell that his cheeks had turned just a little bit red,  I could also tell he meant what he'd said.

I peeled off my shirt.

I didn't quite have a rock hard abdomen yet, but I thought I was getting pretty close to having a six pack, and I could tell Dean was pretty impressed too. He took a moment to take in my physique before adding, "Pants and boxers?"

I took them off at once, revealing my size to Dean, and I could see him physically gulp. His pants weren't loose to begin with, but by now I could see his excited sex straining against the fabric of the jeans, very interested, and practically twitching in anticipation. I wanted to release him.

I walked over, putting my fingers over the buttons to his jeans. I leant down so my mouth would be beside his ear, asking, "Is this okay?"

"Yes..." He replied, also nodding in his anticipation. "Just take 'em off already." I laughed as he did and quickly undid the buttons, pulling down the fly and helping him out of them. "Shirt, Sammy." He reminded me before pecking me on the lips. I pulled the shirt off of his body before reeling him back in.

I kissed him in a way I had never kissed anyone before.

There were plenty of girls I'd kissed to look the part, trying to make friends at each school - and those girls were people with feelings and I held respect for them...but they weren't Dean. Dean I kissed hard and feverishly as if any nanometre of space between us was too much. I kissed Dean like there was never going to be another Dawn and tomorrow was a lie and there was no time for taking anyone for granted.

I kissed Dean like I'd never love anyone else...and I wouldn't.

I pushed him backwards onto the bed after that, pulling down his boxers and letting him free. I paused, "How do you wanna do this?" I held his dick in my hand gently, needing to hear Dean's opinion.

"I want you to enter me." He said, face turning red at the words that had just slipped from his mouth. I smiled before leaning down and licking a stripe up his shaft.

He moaned, arching his back before slowly calming down for a second...before I engulfed his entirety in my mouth. He was breathing heavily,  moaning and fisting the sheets as I bobbed my head. I then slowly pulled away from his cock and dipped my head lower. I gripped his thighs and elevated them before bringing my mouth to his entrance, tonguing it impatiently.

I could feel my own arousal pressing into the sheets and I knew I needed to get him prepared as quickly as possible.

I continued to press my tongue against his entrance for a moment before finally slipping it past the tight ring of muscles, working them as loose as I could before pushing further.

"Sammy...Sammy...I think I'm ready." He moaned eyes closed and upper body arching again, overwhelmed by pleasure.

I smiled against his slicked skin before pulling my mouth away, positioning my dick where my mouth had been seconds earlier,  and pausing. I looked at Dean before leaning down and kissing him again. I couldn't resist it, he was laying there looking so sexy and ready for me.

"I love you," he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too." I said, slowly beginning to push myself inside him. I held him tightly,  positioning each thrust in a way I knew would get the best results. It wasn't long before I found his prostate, making him scream and dig his nails into my back. He clung to me hard, breathing erotically as I continued to thrust inside of him.

After a few minutes I repositioned us, pulling him into my lap so that he was on top as I continued to thrust-up now-into his body. He moaned and laid his head on my shoulder, arms wrapped around my shoulders.

My own hands were holding his hips, bringing his body up and down, _up and down_ upon me. It wasn't long before Dean yelled and released between us before becoming as limp as a rag doll in my arms. I came inside him with a grunt not too long afterward, breathing deeply and holding him gently.

After we both caught our breath I looked at him, kissed him deeply and then slowly pulled myself out of him.

He was the one who looked tired now, I thought, amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam taxed dat ass.


End file.
